


Shiba

by WindyOccamy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Puppers!!!!!!, support my bullshit please, this is just "what if shiro had a dog", time isn't real but this is like post-s1 ig?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOccamy/pseuds/WindyOccamy
Summary: Shiro makes a new friend in the forest.





	Shiba

     The villagers around them cheered, holding up signs and flowers. The paladins waved, grinning. It had been a hard fight, but the Galra had backed off. Spirits were high, and as Shiro was presented with a colorful crown made of flowers, he allowed himself to relax. 

     “Thank you so much for this celebration, King Duocman. It’s been an honor to help you,” Allura said gracefully, ever the diplomat. 

     “No, thank you. It’s nothing, compared to what you did for us. If you had not arrived, we may have spent the rest of our lives in the hands of the Galra. The least we can do is thank you for everything,” the stocky, frog-like alien rumbled. 

     “Well, if you have any extra supplies, that would be great. Unfortunately, we’re running low on food,” Shiro broke in. 

     “Well, we’ve already harvested our crops for the year, and the surplus alone would not be enough for you. However, the forest behind you is full of fruit you could harvest, if you so wish. My people would be happy to help,” the king said.

     “No, please. We wouldn’t want to trouble you,” Allura replied.

     “If you insist. However, be warned; the forest has some dangerous animals residing in it, namely the Nokviem. It is huge, with monstrous claws and demonic eyes. If you see one, stay away at all costs.” 

     The team nodded in understanding, then broke off to do what they needed.

* * *

 

     Shiro walked through the forest. The locals on the planet had said the wildlife on this planet was dangerous, but he hadn't seen anything so far. Hunk and Pidge were back at the ship, repairing what had been broken during the battle, and Keith and Lance were on a frantic contest to see who could get more food, so he was alone. _ Finally, some peace. _

     He loved the team, but when you were all trapped in the same ship, you started to get a little cabin-sick.  _ Castle-sick?  _ he wondered as he bent down to inspect a spiky purple fruit.  _ I hope this is edible.  _ A sudden rustle in the bushes to his left made him look up and reflexively spring into battle stance. 

     “Who’s there?” The bushes kept moving, and strained whines began to emerge. Carefully, he moved closer, activating his arm and warily looking around. He was almost to the shrubbery when a small head flopped out and whimpered. Shiro slowly reached down and freed the rest of the animal. It looked like… a puppy, basically.  _ It’s like a Samoyed _ , Shiro thought, grinning despite himself.  _ Well, if Samoyeds had orange eyes and light blue fur.  _

     “Are you lost, little guy? Where’s your mom?” he said, scratching its head. Suddenly, it perked up and tried to run, but fell on its face almost immediately. “Whoa! Your leg’s still hurt. Be careful.” The dog whined, but seemed to understand, moving slower. 

     Eventually, they came to a small clearing. In the middle was what must have been the creature’s mother. She lay on the ground, clearly dead. The puppy ran up to her and pawed at her face, whining. Shiro knelt next to her, taking in her size(almost as big as a horse) and the small pile of spiky purple shells next to her mouth.  _ I guess it wasn’t edible. _

     “Sorry, buddy.” He scratched the dog’s head. It leaned into the touch, smiling. “I think I’ll call you Shiba. Would you like that?” Shiba jumped up and turned around. “I guess you do. Who’s a good pupper?” Shiro fawned over the dog for a while. Then, slowly, he picked it up and began to walk back towards the village.

* * *

 

     Shiro stepped out of the forest into a small clump of villagers.

     “Welcome back, Black Paladin! Did you find-” The alien who was speaking suddenly emitted a loud, wavering croak(which must have been like a scream) and jumped backwards, along with the rest of the aliens, who hid quickly. Shiro would’ve found it funny if he weren’t so confused.

     “What happened? What’s wrong?”

     “T-The Nokviem! What are you doing?” another alien rumbled, pointing to the dog in his arms. The dog looked slightly affronted, then sneezed, causing the aliens to flinch and scramble backwards again.

     “Oh, you mean Shiba? She’s fine,” Shiro smiled gently.

     “But do you not see the terrifying claws? The demonic, fiery eyes?” Shiro looked down at Shiba.

     “No, not really,” he said, and walked back to the castle. Sometimes saving the universe leaves you too tired to give a fuck.

 


End file.
